wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sandbar City
Location Sandbar City is located on the peninsula portion of the Kingdom of Sea, before the archipeligo begins. Sandbar City faces east, toward the wide open ocean, not the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Most of the city hugs the coast and does not go very far inland. A few hotels are located on a lengthy sandbar. Most of the city's events take place here. All of the neighborhoods, shops, and city hall are located on the peninsula. Oh, it's a beautiful view! Climate Sandbar City is considered by many to have an extremely ideal climate. The currents along the coast make the water a bit chillier than in the Bay of a Thousand Scales, slightly uncomfortable for SeaWings but perfect for other tribes. Of course, Sandbar city would still be considered tropical. The surrounding vegetation is not very thick. An occasional marsh shrub here and there, but not many plants can survive because of limited precipitation. Though the Bay of a Thousand Scales is hit with hurricanes quite often, being on the other side of the peninsula, they miss the path of hurricanes almost all together. They do not usually get any kind of storms. Science in Darkstalker's era found that Sandbar City is located along a fault line, thus prone to earthquakes and tsunamis. These would be devastating to the city. Economy and Important Buildings Sandbar City primarily depends on tourism and fishing. They have become increasingly more dependent on tourism in the last couple millennium; it is difficult to export their fish to the rest of their kingdom from their isolated location. Many SeaWings are emigrating from the city even after the War of SandWing Succession due to limited jobs. Only a handful of self-employed fisherman are able to afford to live in Sandbar City, and the only other jobs is working for the various hotels, and those jobs filled up fast. The most popular hotel, the "Azure", is one of the only buildings in Pyrrhia that is not a palace to have multiple levels. Being on the unstable sandbar, many are worried for this poor architectural design. The tourists don't care about that, of course. The bottom level contains a freshwater pool and many table games and sports. The second level contains one of the most elegant restaurants in Pyrrhia. The top level has suites with beautiful views of sunrises and sunsets over the ocean. City hall is fairly run down and hasn't been renovated since about 3,000 years after the scorching. Only the most interested tourists go here, almost all of the town and council meetings are held at the mayor's mansion. Political and Social Aspects Sandbar City is the largest above-ground settlement in the Kingdom of Sea since the desertion of the Island Palace and the destruction of the Summer Palace. It is one of the largest settlements in Pyrrhia that is not centered around a palace. Sandbar City is governed by a mayor and a council. It rarely gets direction from the palace, and never really has. Crime is slightly above average because of this, but almost no crime occurs on the sandbar. They put on a good face for the tourists. Other tribes are encouraged strongly to come to Sandbar city to visit. The "visit" part gets emphasis because most of the resident SeaWings have the typical intertribal prejudice. This prejudice is magnified because most of the tourists are high class, and the middle or low class citizens have extreme envy when they see the ritzy dragons partying all night on the sandbar. Sandbar City citizens are hostile to dragons of other tribes or high class SeaWings when they attempt to move in or even just stroll through the neighborhood. Thus, the only dragons who live in Sandbar city permanently are SeaWings. Most of the SeaWings are uneducated due to the fact that there are no schools in Sandbar city. The literacy rate is very low. History Sandbar City was founded about 1,500 years after the scorching by a group of RainWings who never got any of the glory. They are not in any scrolls about the city. After SeaWings found the settlement, the RainWings were forcefully moved out in a miniscule battle. The sandbar remained nothing but a dock for the few boats that the residents owned until about 100 years after Darkstalker's imprisonment. Then, a tiny inn was opened where SeaWings were welcomed to enjoy crystal waters and painted sunsets while lying on hammocks under makeshift shelters. After this inn became extremely popular, another inn was opened on the opposite end of the sandbar. Then, the SeaWing population of this city skyrocketed. Later on, SeaWings grew tired of this scenery that was all too similar to what they had in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Tourism plummeted. There were plenty of SeaWings who were stuck living in Sandbar City though, and they needed treasure. They began advertising in other large cities across Pyrrhia, such as the Scorpion Den and Possibility. This became a huge success, about a month after they started this the Queen of the SandWings showed up in their town! From there, they upgraded their hotels, and the "Azure" was created. During the War of the SandWing Succesion, all the tourists were off fighting, and most of the SeaWings too. The city was completely deserted, and became forgotten. Since then business hasn't been as good. They are in the process of advertising in the present (time of the 10th book), and hoping dragons remember Sandbar City. Citizens Feel free to add your OCs! Only SeaWings please. Pearl336 - Cyan the seawing (stays there during warmer weather, not really a proper citizen) Category:Content (Stuffingnarwhals) Category:Places